Me ayudaste
by MityKaty
Summary: El padre de Kagome manda matar a la madre de ella. Su padre la desprecia porque el quiso un hijo varón y no una hija. Kagome se intenta suicidar al saber que su padre fue quien manda a matar a su madre. Luego apareció Inuyasha, quien la salva y la ayuda . Sus vidas cambian a partir de ese encuentro. AU/ Universo Alterno.
1. Encuentro con la muerte

**Capitulo: Encuentro con la muerte**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece** **, y como dijo** LadyJ07 , **si fuera mío ni loca lo hubiera puesto en la tv para que todas las chicas lo admiren. Inuyasha le pertenece a la GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

 **Bueno sin más las dejo leer continúen.**

* * *

Estaba decepcionada de mi padre, él había asesinado a mi madre, la única persona que me quería de verdad, mi padre siempre me despreció ya que él quería un primogénito varón y yo soy mujer, mi nacimiento era de alto riesgo por lo que mi madre ya no pudo tener más hijos.

Mi madre se quería separar de mi padre, pero él no lo quiso, un escándalo de ese tipo no se vería bien entre la sociedad y menos de un Higurashi.

...

Me fui a la playa a meditar era un lugar en silencio, el porqué de todo, mañana encontraría en los noticieros-esposa del magnate Higurashi fue hallada muerta todo parece indicar un robo a mano armada.-tal y como lo ordenó mi padre-que todo parezca un robo, no quiero fallas, Naomi no puede contarle a la prensa nada- mi madre ya no me protegería y tendría que salir de casa rápido si no quería que me pase lo mismo, en la sociedad nadie sabe de mi existencia pues mi padre compró a los doctores y los del registro de nacimientos en cuanto supo que su primogénita era una niña. Había estado pensando demasiado y me di cuenta cuando el agua llegaba a mis rodillas, entonces me dije - de que me sirve la vida sin el ser que más amo- decidí suicidarme, me seguí sumergiendo.

Estaba inconsciente y fuera del mar junto a un joven, yo estaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué me hizo?— interrogó zafándose de su agarre ya que el joven la tenía abrazada con toda la ropa húmeda al igual que ella.

—Soy Inuyasha y soy quien la salvé, pero era lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, usted se estaba ahogando.

De pronto todos los recuerdos le llegaron de un solo golpe, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la sien.

—¿Usted me salvó?—él asintió, el rostro de ella cambió de uno confuso a uno lleno de furia—por qué me salvo?, yo quería morirme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se querría matar?

—Eso no le incumbe.

—ok, pero espero una recompensa, la salvé.

—Yo no se lo pedí.

—No, pero lo haría otra vez— trató de encontrar las palabras indicadas— Es más, si se quiere suicidar mañana, me llama—dijo tratando de ser gracioso.

La joven se desplomó en la arena, él se le acercó rápidamente la levantó por la espalda y la sostuvo un rato mientras daba leves palmadas en sus mejillas.

—Amiga, me escuchas— ella se movió levemente pero no reaccionó.

/.../

Un joven alto de 1.80m de estatura ojos de un hermoso dorado, cabello negro, rasgos finos, piel levemente bronceada iba trotando por el balneario como era costumbre. Cuando hubo terminado su recorrido se disponía a dirigirse a su departamento, pero unos ladridos llamaron su atención. El trató de ubicar con su mirada al can, notó que este se encontraba en la playa ladrándole al mar. No obstante las olas se movían con rudeza, mostrando a una mujer, pero ya solo se veían sus hombros y su cabello largo.

Saltó el pequeño muro y fue a sacar a la joven, se lanzó al agua y dio unas brazadas cuando se acercó las olas ya habían cubierto todo su cuerpo, se sumergió dos veces hasta que la encontró.

Cuando la sacó del agua ella estaba medio inconsciente, pero luego reaccionó entre sus brazos y luego se separó abruptamente, le dijo que se quería suicidar y que él arruinó su hecho; luego se desmayó.

—Amiga me escuchas. —ella se movió pero no despertó, entonces decidí llevarla a mi departamento.

/ ... /

Cuando él pasó por la recepción residencial la gente lo miraba extraño pues cargaba en brazos a una joven y los dos estaban mojados. El joven subió por el ascensor y entró a su departamento, la llevó a su dormitorio puesto que era la única habitación arreglada.

Cuando la tendió sobre la cama se percató de que el cuerpo de ella estaba con la temperatura alta. Agarra el teléfono y le marca a alguien.

—Buenas noches doc, lamentó molestarte a estas horas (11:36pm), pero necesito tu ayuda.

—Dime que pasa Inuyasha.

—Encontré a alguien en la playa la saqué del mar y la traje a mi depa, luego noté que tenía fiebre, creo que empeorará si tiene puesta la ropa, tienes algún medicamento o rutina para que no empeore su estado.

—Bueno Inuyasha lo mejor en estos casos sería que la lleves a un hospital, pero ya que está ahí lo que puedes hacer es cambiar la ropa húmeda por una seca, hacer lo mismo con el cabello porque el agua puede producirle dolores de cabeza, y un secreto para que la fiebre baje es que el cuerpo sude, que sude mucho.

—Gracias te debo una doc, adiós.

—Sí y ya no me vuelvas a llamar a estas horas— dijo colgando la llamada.

Inuyasha saco algo de su ropa para la joven, tomo unas camisetas largas y anchas, una chompa.

—Amiga, despierta—decía mientras la movía del brazo, pero nada.

Como ella siguió inconsciente él comenzó a sacarle el pantalón deslizándolo suavemente por sus piernas. Su cara se tiñó de un suave rosa lo que hace ahora lo haría un pervertido que se está aprovechando de la situación, él no pudo evitar hacer tal comparación.

Pero cuando empezó a desabotonar la blusa, pasó sus dedos por la piel de su pecho inevitablemente, a lo cual la chica dio un gemido, al igual que cuando tocó su vientre y cuando lo volvió a tocar por segunda vez, pero esta vez el gemido fue más sonoro. En el momento que levanto su espalda para terminar de sacarle la blusa ella abrió los ojos.

/ ... /

Por unos segundos Kagome quedó prendada de sus ojos. Iris doradas, perfectas iris doradas, facciones duras y cabello negro, se veía muy fuerte y endemoniadamente atractivo pero rápidamente salió del trance, está muy equivocado si piensa que... comienza a mover su cabeza y a analizar la escena.

—Maldito pervertido- - zas- -el sonido de unas manos encontrando la cara del chico.

—Espera no es lo que crees—dijo sujetando sus muñecas, antes de que lo siga abofeteando—solo te estaba cambiando la ropa porque si sigues con esta puesta empeoraras, están mojadas y tú tienes fiebre.

—No pudiste haberme despertado, ¿por qué tenías que tocarme?

—Lo hice, pero no reaccionabas y no parecía que te disgustase—dijo en tono soberbio—…cuando te tocaba gemías, y como lo hacías—dijo en tono burlón y con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

— ¿Que yo qué? —dijo cuándo se sonrojaba

—Nada olvídalo, si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

—No, no quiero ir a mi casa.

—Si quieres te puedes quedar hoy aquí, mientras voy arreglando el cuarto de visitas.—dijo ofreciendole una sonrisa sincera.

—Está bien gracias, solo acepto porque no tengo a donde ir.

* * *

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero que les guste, me despido._


	2. De vuelta a nuestras vidas

**Capitulo: De vuelta a nuestras vidas**

El cuarto de visitas era una cama de plaza y media con 2 cajones en la parte inferior y un espacio en media para los zapatos, las sábanas de la cama era blanca con cuadrados de color marrón y mostaza encima había un cobertor crema y por ultimo un edredón con los mismos diseños y colores de las sábanas. Cuando Inuyasha salió le dijo que se ponga la ropa que trajo para ella la cual estaba sobre el edredón, y que iba a lavar la suya porque estaba húmeda.

La ropa que le había dado Inuyasha se la termino de poner en el baño y Kagome le dio su ropa interior entre la camisa y el pantalón con un leve sonrojo, él llevó la ropa a la lavadora y en la mañana a la secadora. Cuando ella le pidió de vuelta su ropa él solo le dio su camisa y su pantalón, cuando le pregunto por su ropa interior él le dijo que aún estaban en la secadora y que le parecían lindos con los lacitos que tenían su brazier y sus bragas que eran tan monos, ella se sonrojó.

El departamento tenia de todo, un cuarto de lavandería, un living room, una cocina y dining room espectacular.

Kagome se dispuso a ir ella misma por su ropa interior, observando todo lo del laundry room. En la parte superior de la pared del cuarto de lavandería había estantes negros con manillas de cromo mate, y debajo de estos tenía una lavadora de última generación junto con una secadora de la misma marca y en medio de estas un lavabo y por el lado izquierdo una mesa y debajo dos cestas de ropa. Ella saco su ropa de la secadora y se la llevó al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando salió él le había hecho el desayuno, lo vio en la cocina. Todos los enseres de la cocina tenían acabados de caoba, acero y vidrio, y los electros: la refrigeradora dúplex con puertas de espejo Samsung, casi todos los electros eran d esa marca, excepto por la cafetera y la tostadora y la cocina que eran Oster y lámparas que colgaban del techo (esas eran normales jejejej)

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, me puedes decir cómo llegar a la Estación de trenes.

—Espera ¿no quieres desayunar primero?, luego te digo como llegar.

—Sabes detesto a las personas "ayudadoras" como tú, se dicen yo ayudo a todos y me siento bien conmigo mismo por ayudarlos—"me hacen recordar a mi padre" pensó —

Se sentaron a la mesa de dining room a desayunar cuando Kagome notó que había jugo de frutas, tostadas integrales, frutas enteras cortadas. A ella le pareció espectacular el desayuno ligero. Y se dispuso a empezar por beber un poco de jugo.

—Disculpa pero porque el jugo no tiene azúcar.

—Yo no uso azúcar.

—mmmmmm ok, ¿y tienes mantequilla? es que quiero untarla en la tostada para que tenga un poco de gusto, nada aquí tiene agrado— ella dijo esto sin notar que la cara de Inuyasha se desfiguraba en furia contenida, casi se podía ver las venas que tenía en la frente.

—Si tanto te disgusta el desayuno, PUES NO LO COMAS— su rostro cambio y mostro una sonrisa socarrona—… no es como si me estuvieras pagando por lo que comes.

—Sabes no pretendo irme sin pagarte, si quiero que me lleves a la estación de tren es para pagarte por la ayuda.

—Entonces estaré esperando que me pagues, te hare LA CUENTA de todos los servicios prestados.

…

Miroku Thomas el primo de Kagome siempre toma el tren del mismo horario el de las 8:15am, por eso Kagome quería ir allá ahora mismo antes de que su primo se le adelante, él era la única familia de parte de su mamá que le quedaba era el único a quien podía pedirle ayuda. Su primo vivía en un apartamento muy recatado nada ostentoso, tenía el dinero para vivir en un departamento de lujo ya que tenía un muy buen sueldo. Pero Miroku decía que para que gastar tanto en un depa que ni siquiera usas; una vez fueron allí con su madre para visitarlo, pero ahora no tenía el dinero ni el tiempo sabía que su primo salía de viaje de negocios cada cierto tiempo y ella debía hablar con el primero.

Inuyasha la trajo a la Estación de tren después de desayunar en cuanto ella le dijo que era importante la llevo de inmediato.

—Bueno, gracias otra vez.

—Te puedo acompañar, no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

—Está bien.

Paso media hora para que el tren de las 8:15 apareciera y el con el su primo Miroku. En cuanto lo vio fue directamente hacia él dejando atrás a Inuyasha.

—Miroku— lo llamó y luego él se dio cuenta de su presencia—hola, lamento molestarte.

—Hola Kag, no como crees—dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Miroku, ¿tú crees que pueda quedarme en tu apartamento? — al decir ella esto, él la miro.

—Por mi normal, pero y tus cosas, porque no las traes—Miroku notó que ella traía puesta ropa muy fresca para la estación entonces se dio cuenta de…—acaso te peleaste con tu padre y saliste de casa, sin nada.

—Es una historia algo larga de contar, te la puedo contar cuando regreses del trabajo.

Por otro lado alguien observaba la escena con el pensamiento y deducción equivoca "así que ella ya tenía a alguien". Este se marchó sin más, cuando dedujo que su presencia ya no era necesaria desde hacía rato, su celular sonó.

—Diga.

—Necesito que vengas Inuyasha, tus resultados ya salieron.

—Gracias doc.

—solo apresúrate que tengo mucho trabajo hoy.

Inuyasha llego en 10 minutos al consultorio de la doc. tocó la puerta dos veces hasta que recibió un "adelante Inuyasha".

—Hola Sango—dijo seriamente— dime, ¿qué es lo que los estudios encontraron esta vez?

—Encontramos un alza importante de glucosa, en tu organismo, has cambiado tus hábitos alimenticios.

—Recientemente he estado tomando C0ca C0La, solo eso.

—Pues ya no lo hagas, sabes que no es tu ritmo de alimentación y como no estás acostumbrado, te afecta—dijo muy seria— esa bebida contiene una gran dosis de azúcar, que no es recomendable para ti.

—Siempre que pruebo algo nuevo siempre me afecta, no he puedo comer ni beber normalmente como los demás.

—Si te refieres a comer frituras altos en grasa y bebidas altas en azúcar eso no es alimentarse, mírame no como ni bebo nada de eso y estoy estupenda. No sé por qué viene a afectarte tu alimentación ahora, si siempre tu dieta ha sido la misma.

—Sí, pero eres aburrida y mucho; no esto, no aquello, menos eso; esto es saludable, bajo en grasa, bajo en calorías bajo en azúcares, ya parece que yo tengo 4 años y que tú eres mi mamá.

—Soy doctora Inuyasha, especializada en nutrición, tu eres mi paciente, viniste a mi yo no te obligué.

—No puedo comer lo que quiero parezco una princesita a dieta, hoy en la mañana alguien me dijo si tenía azúcar o mantequilla y como no los tenía dijo que nada de la comida era agradable.

—Mira Inuyasha si tú quieres comer cosas nuevas debes hacerlo de a poco, cuarta porción de_, media porción de_ y luego ya podrás comer más, ¿así que todo esto es porque alguien te dijo que tu estilo de alimentación es desagradable? —preguntó esto con doble intención.

—No exactamente, yo ya quería cambiar de hábitos alimenticios, pero se podría decir que lo que ella dijo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¿Así que todo esto es por ELLA no?—Al decir esto salió de su modo profesional-seria para decirlo con suspicacia intuición-femenina.

—mph… bueno Sango ya tengo que irme.

—Adiós Inuyasha hasta la próxima.

 _Continuara…_

 _Chicos aprecio sus follow y favs… gracias por sus comentarios Pato_hf y Andrea Ojui._

 _Nos actualizamos_


	3. Buscando la verdad

**Capítulo: Buscando la verdad**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece** **, y como dijo** LadyJ07 , **si fuera mío ni loca lo hubiera puesto en la tv para que todas las chicas lo admiren. Inuyasha le pertenece a la GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha no es diabético y Sango solo se alimenta así sabe de estas cosas y es muy milimétricamente estricta con lo que ella come y ya que esta historia se basa en universo alterno, estoy haciendo que los personajes mantengan su carácter, pero no puedo evitar darle otro carácter a algunos para que la historia tenga sentido.**

 **Bueno sin más las dejo leer continúen.**

* * *

Después de hablar amenamente con su primo en la estación de tren, le dijo que eran muchas cosas las que habían pasado y también necesitaba que le preste dinero para pagarle a alguien por ayudarla ayer. Miroku le dijo que hoy llegaba al apartamento a las 8:00pm pero antes iba a sacar el dinero para ella, él le dio las llaves y le dijo que el refrigerador siempre tenía provisiones; aunque él no vivía mucho allí se aseguró de tener siempre algo de comer y que ella podía disponer para que cocine algo.

Kagome llegó al apartamento solo a unos diez minutos caminando al norte. Ella entró al apartamento y se dispuso a ordenar un poco, pues si se iba a quedar ahí tendría que hacer algo, luego hizo una comida algo ligera, ya que estaba falta de ingredientes. Miroku solo tenía ingredientes no perecibles, puso tallarines para que se cocinaran unos minutos más, vio el reloj eran las 10:48am, apago la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de visitas arreglarlo para su estancia, sabría que tendría que depender de la ayuda de su primo mientras no consiguiera trabajo.

Luego de comer a las 12:37pm, salió del apartamento de su primo y se dirigió a su casa, la casa de su padre, necesitaba sacar un poco de ropa y sus documentos y los papeles para trabajar, ella sabía que a estas horas su padre ya no estaría en casa, cruzó el jardín frontal y saco la copia de la llave que escondía en una abertura de la ventana.

Ni bien entro subió rápidamente por las escaleras del fondo y se dirigió a su habitación, saco una maleta del closet, echó unos 5 juegos de ropas para el frío, suéteres, sudaderas, camisas, pantalones, y la ropa interior, también cogió sus artículos de limpieza, su cepillo dental, el cepillo para el cabello y su toalla; cogió su billetera y metió su identificación ahí con algo de dinero que le quedaba, busco sus papeles de la universidad y su registro de veracidad del documento, todos sus documentos para ejercer sin ningún problema.

Salió tan rápido después de ordenar sus cosas, sin que nadie (el personal de la casa) notara su presencia.

/…/

Llegue al apartamento de mi primo y me cambié la ropa que traía por otra unos pants negros, una camisa blanca y un suéter crema, até mi cabello en una cola alta; guardé las cosas en el closet y al momento de terminar, también saque el portarretratos con la fotografía que tenía de mamá, al verla en la sala no pude evitar tomarla y traerla conmigo, era un hecho que papá notaria la ausencia de la foto, pero tenía que traerla.

/…/

Miroku llegó al apartamento y vio que todo estaba ordenado, Kagome salió de la habitación y lo saludó.

—Kag te traje el dinero que necesitabas, saque unos 2000 dólares, por si necesitabas algo más.

—Gracias primo —dijo abrazándolo— ¿supongo que nos has comido aún? — sonrió afirmando que no— hice unos tallarines rojos, con "trozos de atún"

—Para cocinarlo debiste haber comprado zanahoria, cebollas y tomates; no tenía eso aquí ¿o sí?

—Fui a la casa de mi padre a traer algunas de mis cosas, y traje efectivo, con eso pude comprar los ingredientes que faltaban— mientras tanto estaba sirviendo los tallarines.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a decir porque te saliste de casa de tu padre?

Kagome le tendió el platillo—Hace poco descubrí que mi padre ordeno matar a mi madre—dijo entristecida.

Miroku tenía la boca llena con tallarines y cuando escucho de la muerte de su tía, se atragantó— cof cof cof uguuug¬—rápidamente Kagome le trajo un vaso con agua y él se lo bebió.

— ¿mi tía muerta?, no he visto las noticias pero me hubiera enterado ¿no? esas noticias vuelan. —Miroku ya no probaba bocado, estaba muy preocupado.

—Escuche a mi padre diciéndole a alguien que cuando la mate todo pareciera un robo.

— ¿Qué más escuchaste? debo averiguar bien lo que sucedió, quiero que pague ese maldito… discúlpame Kag pero lo es, sé que es tu padre, pero si esto le hizo a tu madre a ti te puede hacer cosas peores.

—Lo sé por eso salí de casa, mamá ya me había advertido que papá era peligroso y mucho, que en este país solo existe la justicia de aquellos que tienen, poder o dinero.

—Kag voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que tu padre pague, mañana averiguare más detalles, tengo algunos contactos en la policía— decía esto mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y dejaba la comida a medias.

— ¿No lo vas a terminar?— dijo haciendo referencia a los tallarines.

—Se me quito el apetito, duerme ya Kagome mañana será un día muy largo.

—Cierto Miroku, traje mis papeles para trabajar, mañana voy a salir a buscar trabajo, quiero que me preste tu auto, que tienes en el estacionamiento del edificio.

—Mañana busco la llaves y te lo doy, buenas noches Kagome— mencionó mientras entraba a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches primo.

/…/

—Sango encontré una muy buena página de comidas saludables bajas en grasas, ahora comprendo que la mayoría de alimentos que "recomendabas" eran sustitutos de otros, sobretodo comprendo porque me hacías comer brócoli, no es lo odie ya, pero que me lo hagas comer cocido (hervido) sin sal.

—Si Inuyasha no hace falta que te diga cada alimento por cual lo sustituyes o porque, pues ahora sabes que el brócoli es alto en contenido de calcio. ¿Solo me llamabas para eso?

—No…— hubo un silencio de 2 segundos— en la misma página dice que puedo comer de vez en cuando DE-BO—resalto esta palabra—ingerir azúcar ya que tú siempre has mantenido mi glucosa muy al límite del mínimo.

—Inuyasha sabes que cuando me contradices, me malogras el día cierto?, sigue tu dieta puedes incluir lo que quieras pero que sea mínimo el contenido de azucares y grasas.

—Si doc, lo recuerdo, lo que me refiero es que en ninguno de los exámenes arrojo que podría tener problemas de diabetes en estos últimos años.

—Tienes razón Inuyasha, soy tu amiga, seré comprensiva, durante estos últimos 4 años no has mostrado signos de tener diabetes a futuro, cuando tu padre me contrato y me dijo que podrías heredar de esto ya que la familia de tu madre tuvo esto, yo estuve controlando tu alimentación al mínimo, sabes me importas y como hasta ahora estas limpio, puedes comer las cosas que te interesen, pero deberás siempre consultarme.

—De acuerdo Sango, buscaré un buen restaurante donde cocinen cosas vegetarianas y de-li-cio-sas. —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

—Cuando consigas uno, me invitas para darte mi opinión.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

 _Gracias chicas seguire actualizando. Patricia gracias eres muy linda eres una de las que me segui siempre en las historias cuando le paso la voz, tu estas desde mis inicios, gracias realmente. y arriba FLOW XD_

 _Notas:_

 _Una dieta con baja concentración de azúcares consiste en evitar aquellos alimentos con exceso de azúcar o dulcificantes con muchas calorías. Al llegar al cuerpo, estos dulcificantes_ _ **se convierten en azúcar (glucosa) de la sangre**_ _. Si usted consume estos alimentos en exceso, el nivel de azúcar en su sangre puede ser demasiado alto._

 _*Usted_ _ **puede necesitar esta dieta**_ _si sufre de diabetes o si el nivel de azúcar en su sangre ha estado más alto de lo usual._

 _*Algunas personas pueden controlar sus niveles de azúcar en la sangre cuando siguen este tipo de dieta._ _ **Otras, necesitan ejercitarse, consumir menos calorías**_ _, bajar de peso o tomar medicamentos para el alto nivel de azúcar en la sangre._


	4. ¿Qué paso con Naomi?

**Capítulo: ¿Qué paso con Naomi?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, y como dijo** LadyJ07 , **si fuera mío ni loca lo hubiera puesto en la tv para que todas las chicas lo admiren. Inuyasha le pertenece a la GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

 **Aclaraciones: Sé que tal vez no escriba coherentemente en algunas partes del texto, pero si pudiera saber cómo hacerlo perfecto, lo haría así que no me vayan a juzgar por la escritura.**

* * *

En una oficina del centro de la cuidad un astuto hombre sonreía pues sabía que su hija había salido de casa y no volvería, se puso feliz por eso, nunca aprecio a su hija. Él era un Higurashi, dueño de los casinos y hoteles más importantes y lujosos del país, tenía mucha influencia, pero él quería tener más poder y dinero.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Él estaba buscando una ayuda para hacer una sociedad para salvar su empresa, no la perdería por nada del mundo. Cuando uno de los clientes más ricos del casino le propuso el lavado de dinero en el establecimiento, no le pareció beneficioso en un inicio pero cuando su socio le mostró una cifra de un millón de dólares, eso lo hizo cerrar el trato. Su hija siempre había sido la protegida de su padre, desde que nació hasta los 3 años que fue cuando el abuelo murió, él no podía mostrarse distante de la niña en esos 3 años si no quería que su padre lo desherede. Cuando su padre falleció ya no le vio el punto por el cual seguir con ese teatro. Y tan rápido como heredo la fortuna, invirtió en el lavado de dinero._

 _Naomi no comprendía la actitud de su esposo, de un momento para otro ignoraba a su hija y cada vez que lloraba le decía que la calle que no la soportaba que la calle o las iba a echar a la calle._

 _-fin del flash back-_

El hecho de que le callara la boca fue porque descubrió mis negocios y quería echarme con la policía.

/ ... /

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se mudó con su primo, Kagome había salido otra vez al minimarket de unas cuadras para comprar algo para el almuerzo, compró algo de carne y verduras, hizo la fila en la caja, eran 3 personas por delante de ella y era la última, llego su turno y pago en efectivo. Salió del minimarket revisando si no se le olvido comprar algo, para no regresar otra vez, estaba cruzando el pavimento revisando la boleta.

—Señorita… señorita— escucha que la llaman, voltea para ver quien es…—¡CUIDADOOO!

Cuando la llamaron ella se detuvo en medio de la pista, pero cuando esta le grito "cuidado" sintió un escalofrió en su columna, volteo hacia la autopista cuando vio un carro venir a velocidad donde ella se encontraba, vio su vida frente a sus ojos y los cerro, de pronto sintió unos brazos estrecharla y tirándola al otro lado de la pista. Cuando se levanto estaba asustada poco a poco abrió sus ojos chocolate y se encontraron con unos dorados.

—Gracias…— se incorporó sobre sus pies y se sacudió sus ropas, para recoger toda su compra.

—Hola, de nada—dijo sonriendo—yo…—menciono cuando recién noto quien era.

—Este joven la ayudó señorita— interrumpió.

—Me ayudaste tú… otra vez.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste en medio de la pista? —interrogo él.

—Alguien me estaba llamando y…

—Fui yo, es usted olvido el vuelto de su compra, y se lo quería alcanzar. — dijo deprimida ya que por su culpa hubiera causado casi un accidente—no fue a propósito.

—No te preocupes, fue culpa mía, no debía parar en medio de la pista.

—Sí, fue tu culpa— dijo socarrón.

—Disculpa, no quise provocar esto—inclino la cabeza, extendió sus manos con la de la joven— tome—ni bien lo recibió Kagome la chica se fue, era el vuelto.

—Bueno gracias por ayudarme— entonces ella recordó lo de su departamento y el desayuno que él le brindo—… a por cierto— comenzó a sacar su billetera y le dio 50 dólares— esto es por tu alojamiento y el desayuno que me diste, aquella vez

—Te lo tomaste muy enserio… pero tienes razón me lo quedare.

Después del casi accidente la gente comenzaba a mirarlos, murmuraban varias cosas pero entre la que más oscilaban eran "¿acaso él le pidió dinero por salvarla?", en esos momentos cuando el recibió el dinero y lo guardo un señor se acercó a Inuyasha y dijo — no crees que pedir dinero a cambio de salvarla es un poco bajo, muchacho.

—En realidad señor— intervino ella—él…

—Yo…— interrumpió Inuyasha—en realidad no se lo pedí, acaso estoy mintiendo— dijo mirándola.

" _que vergonzoso trágame tierra" Pensó_ —Es cierto señor en realidad él y yo ya nos conocíamos y yo le debía ese dinero— menciono sonrrojandose.

—Lamento haberle dicho esas cosas, discúlpeme— dijo el hombre y se apartó.

/ ... /

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Naomi la madre de Kagome, había descubierto el ilícito negocio de su esposo, ella entró a la oficina de él a traer los documentos de su asociamiento con el casino Higurashi, reviso en los cajones uno por uno, pero uno llamo su atención y detuvo su búsqueda, examinando lo que decía el documento CAMBIO DE ACTIVOS, estuvo cerca de 10 minutos leyendo lo que decía este documento, quería denunciarlo con la policía, su marido entró por la puerta y la vio con los documentos en mano, rápidamente él se acercó y le arrebato los papeles, ella encaró a su aún marido._

— _No te vasto quitarme mi dinero, sino también lo usas mal, como se te ocurre lavar activos en el casino, encima me has puesto como la mayor responsable si algo llega a pasar, por tu maldita culpa puedo ir presa, somos socios en algo ilícito, porque involucras mi nombre en algo así._

— _Veo que ya lo leíste todo, bueno ya no importa, solo mantén la boca cerrada, y ¿A qué viniste?_

— _Quiero el divorcio Naraku a eso vine, y te voy a denunciar._

— _No puedes hacer ninguna de esas cosas. — dijo autoritario_

— _Lo haré y ¿porque no me quieres dar el divorcio?, entiendo que no quieras que te denuncie pero porque no quieres darme el divorcio._

— _Un divorcio seria escandaloso para un Higurashi…y no hagas nada imprudente Naomi—dijo con un tono amenazante._

— _Ok— dijo y se fue._

 _/ ... /_

 _Naomi se fue a su casa e investigo referente al lavado de capitales._

 _El concepto de lavado de dinero refiere a la actividad que se desarrolla para encubrir el origen de fondos que fueron obtenidos mediante actividades ilegales. El objetivo del lavado (también conocido como blanqueo) es que el dinero aparezca como el fruto de una actividad económica o financiera legal._

 _Quien lava dinero, por lo tanto, pretende legitimar los fondos procedentes del_ _ **narcotráfico**_ _la_ _ **corrupción**_ _, el_ _ **fraude fiscal**_ _, el_ _ **contrabando**_ _, la_ _ **venta de armas**_ _o los_ _ **secuestros**_ _, entre otras actividades, para que dicho dinero pueda insertarse y circular en el sistema financiero._

 _Ella estaba interesada en saber cuál sería exactamente el tipo de enlace de lavado de activos, si era del narcotráfico, de la venta de armas, de corrupción o si era de secuestros. Lo que si sabía era que si ella seguía con esa estúpida sociedad con su esposo acabaría presa._

 _Cuando llego le contó a su hija algo cosas generales referentes a lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia, con su padre específicamente._

— _Kag tu padre es peligroso, está involucrado en lavado de activos y me ha hecho su cómplice._

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso madre?_

— _ÉL ME ENGAÑO_

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

Esto paso hace cuatro años, cuando Kagome aún tenía 19 años.

Su madre aguanto en silencio por todo este tiempo gracias a las amenazas que Naraku le había dado comprobando que no sentía remordimiento alguno por si algo le pasaba a ella o a Kagome, él era capaz de atentar contra la vida de Kagome, Naomi quería mucho a su hija y por eso no dijo nada a nadie, en esos cuatro años ella estuvo **"ahorrando"** dinero y lo deposito en una cuenta a nombre de su hija, pero Kag no lo sabe, ni tampoco lo sabe Naraku eso era bueno, si él planeo hacerla socia e involucrarla al menos ella saco provecho y estuvo desviando dinero del casino a la cuenta bancaria de su hija.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

 _Bueno ya supieron quién era el padre de Kag, este es un Universo alterno así._

 _Bueno chicas hasta ahora sé que me he dedicado más a escribir sobre Kag y todo el rollo de su familia, pero en el próximo cap. Estaré escribiendo sobre Inuyasha._

 _Adelanto del próximo cap.:_ **Los Taisho dueño de las constructoras más prestigiosas se había asociado a los Higurashi desde hacía diez años, ahora quienes se encargaban del negocio eran los hijos: Inuyasha y Seshomaru Taisho.**

 **.Cualquier duda haganmela saber por un review, bye me despido :)**


	5. Fraude financiero

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, y como dijo** LadyJ07 , **si fuera mío ni loca lo hubiera puesto en la tv para que todas las chicas lo admiren. Inuyasha le pertenece a la GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. ESTA FIC ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **Aclaraciones: Sé que talvez no escriba coherentemente en algunas partes del texto, pero si pudiera saber cómo hacerlo perfecto, lo haría así q no me vayan a juzgar por la escritura.**

Hola mi querida gente, quiero comenzar por las hermosas y **aclaraciones necesarias** , ya que me han estado diciendo:

*Kagome se queda a contemplar el laundry por que a ella le pareció hermoso y con estilo su decoración, ya mencione que ella es decoradora de interiores de profesión.

*Lo del universo alterno lo puse en la sinopsis de este fic, pero creo q sería bueno ponerlo en cada cap para q la gente no lo olvide.

*resumido lo de Inuyasha: de parte de la familia de su madre (Izayoi) la mayoría tuvo diabetes hereditaria. La salud de Izayoi se deterioraba demasiado, cuando Inu no Taisho supo que ella estaba enferma terminalmente, puso a Inuyasha con un nutricionista, ya que para que la diabetes se desarrolle, tiene que tener hábitos al menos los normales.

-_- Para el nombre de las empresas fue algo raro creo, ya lo notaran. :v y lean las notas terminando de leer ahí salen cosas para aclarar algunos datos q no se entendieron.

 **mis Agradecimientos:**

-Muchas, muchas gracias a Patricia bella. Mi amor, suerte en este comienzo, por lo que me describiste con lo de tu papá sé que te ira bien, muy bien, pero ten en cuenta que es muy exigente.

-Gracias a los post anónimos y los que dejan su nombre pero no tienen cuentan, recuerden ustedes chicos demás pueden publicar sus comentarios así no tengáis cuenta en esta pag.

-Kourei no Tsuki tomare en cuenta mucho tus consejos sobre todo lo de la importancia de cada situación y lo de perderte cuando lo lees. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Fraude financiero**

Los Taisho dueño de las constructoras más prestigiosas se había asociado a los Higurashi desde hacía diez años, ahora quienes se encargaban del negocio eran los hijos: Inuyasha y Seshomaru Taisho.

Inu no Taisho fue primero al mando de la constructora, él es quien que creo la compañía. Ahora la ha dejado al mando a sus dos hijos. Sesshomaru (lleva 4 años en la Compañía) quien se encarga de la administración y de ventas e Inuyasha (lleva 2 años); él supervisa las obras, las finanzas de la empresa y organiza y dirige reuniones para cerrar transacciones o contratos.

En los 2 años que lleva dirigiendo la compañía de su padre, Inuyasha ha notado que sus ingresos de la sociedad de Hoteles "HIGU–SHO" han estado decreciendo constantemente en los últimos 11 meses. Sesshomaru le informó (ya llevando el más tiempo en la empresa) que también había detectado esas irregularidades en la cuentas, pero que en esos tiempos cuando recién ingresaba (hace 4 años) recién estaba manejando la Constructora y que lo dejo de lado mientras atendía otros asuntos.

Cuando Inuyasha asumió responsabilidad en la compañía, Seshomaru le informó que esté al pendiente de esta sociedad en particular, pues había una fuerte cantidad de dinero que no ingresaba.

Inuyasha había reunido toda la información acerca de la cantidad de dinero faltante y es que en realidad llevaban robándole durante 5 años, por ciertos períodos de tiempo no siempre. Entonces su padre tendría que haber sabido de este desbalance, se lo comento a Sesshomaru:

—Sesshomaru toma— dijo poniendo en su escritorio los análisis de las cuentas— ahí está la cantidad de dinero ausente.

—Según esto— haciendo referente al documento— es desde hace 5 años que nos están robando.

—Exacto, ¿Cómo es posible que papá nunca supo de esto?

—Bien déjamelo a mí, rastreare al antiguo administrador para saberlo.

/…/

Una semana después…

Sesshomaru le había comunicado a Inuyasha que se dirigía a su departamento para llevarle y contarle lo que encontró.

Luego de 15 minutos, el mayor de los Taisho ya está en la puerta y toca, abre Inuyasha.

—Que tal Sesshomaru, que es eso importante. —se le notaba serio igual que cuando hablo.

—Hola Inuyasha…— hizo una pausa, se fue hacia los sofás y le extendió una carpeta con la información de ese hombre—no son buenas noticias. — Inuyasha abrió la carpeta y leyó un reporte de la policía y uno de los forenses.

—Como que el administrador murió. —increpo.

—Dos tiros en la sien…— comenzó a recitar— siete hematomas, y una hemorragia interna que lo mato producto de tres costillas rotas.

—Aquí menciona, que el día que hallaron su cuerpo inspeccionaron su auto encontrando una carpeta con el título de URGENTE y con la fecha en que murió.

—Así es revisa esto— dijo extendiéndolo— era el reporte de las finanzas de la empresa, al parecer iba a llevárselo a nuestro padre.

—Entonces lo mataron antes de que pudiera mostrárselo.

—Tengo algo mejor, el nombre del culpable del homicidio y desvío de dinero.

— ¿Es la misma persona?

—Es Naraku Higurashi, ni más ni menos que nuestro socio en los hoteles.

/…/

En un café de la ciudad, Kagome y Miroku se encontraban conversando.

Miroku recibió una llamada, él no había reconocido el número pero contesto, Kagome notó que la cara de él iba cambiando levemente. Entonces Miroku colgó y se dirigió a su prima.

—Kagome, la policía encontró a tu madre a las afueras de la ciudad, me llamaron para reconocer su cuerpo.

—Ya sabía que esto paso, pero no lo puedo asimilar—dijo haciendo puño sus manos, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos.

—Kag tranquilízate, no logras nada con llorar.

—No estoy llorando—gritó.

—Ok, discúlpame. Tengo que irme para allá. Toma paga— dijo dándole dinero suficiente para pagar los cafés.

/../

En el departamento de Inuyasha…

—Al parecer Inuyasha, hoy en la madrugada encontraron muerta a su esposa a las afueras de ciudad.

— ¿Crees que fue Naraku? —preguntó el menor de los Taisho.

—Eso ya sería bajo y mucho. ¿Tú que crees?

—No lo sé. Pero, ¿Por algo la mato no?

—La prensa ya debería de estar ahí, prende la tv. —ordeno Seshomaru, y así lo hizo Inuyasha.

—Están en todos los canales de noticieros— dijo mientras cambia una y otra vez.

—Ya déjalo en uno— dijo su hermano.

/…/

Kagome y Miroku ya habían llegado a la "escena del crimen" bajaron del auto, pero habían muchos reporteros, por lo cual Miroku le dijo a Kag que se quedara en el auto. Diferentes corresponsales le estaban llenando de preguntas y no lo dejaban pasar, como los periodistas dificultaban el paso Miroku hizo contacto con uno de los policías e hicieron a un lado a esa multitud para que él pueda ir a "reconocer el cadáver".

—Por acá Sr. Thomas. — camino y lo llevo donde los forenses.

—Soy Miroku Thomas, sobrino de la occisa, me llamaron para reconocerla.

Los médicos forenses levantaron la cubierta y comenzó a narrar el "posible motivo y lo que pudo haber pasado".

—La victima tiene dos tiros en el estómago, su auto fue desmantelado y el dinero en efectivo que traía al igual que las alhajas y objetos de valor. ¿Es ella?

—Si es mi tía— dijo una vez que reconoció el rostro de su tía, tan parecido al de Kagome.

/…/

Con Inuyasha y su hermano.

—Déjalo en ese canal están en una transmisión en vivo. — dijo Seshomaru. Y prestaron atención a lo que decían los reporteros.

 _|Reportero: estamos a los límites de la ciudad, la víctima está identificada como Naomi Higurashi, esposa del empresario Naraku Higurashi - se acercó hacia un señor que vivía alrededor. – ¿Señor usted vive por acá?¿había visto a la señora aún con vida por acá?|_

 _|—Persona 1: yo estuve ayer todo el día viendo a mis nietos jugar, y no, la señora no había ni pasado por aquí.|_

Todos los reporteros se movilizaron a la velocidad de la luz, pues había llegado un auto particular. Comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de una pareja de jóvenes que había descendido del vehículo. Pero la chica inmediatamente había entado de vuelta al automóvil.

 _| —Mr. Thomas, usted es un familiar o viene por motivos de trabajo|_

 _| —Usted es el abogado de la víctima.|_

 _| —Estamos en vivo para el canal acctionnews, Mr. Thomas esta aquí por el caso de la esposa del magnate Higurashi|_

Algunos camarógrafos enfocaron a la joven, pero como no contesto nada y otros al joven. Y cuando la enfocaron comenzaron a preguntarle lo mismo.

—Que hace ahí. — pensó en voz alta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— dijop Sesshomaru

—Yo la conozco, debes investigar qué relación tienen esos dos con Naomi Higurashi.

—Igual lo iba a hacer, pero yo también lo reconocí, él es Miroku Thomas, uno de los abogados principales de la firma **DAVAT Y ASOCIADOS.**

—Interesante.

—Si esta implicado con algo de Higurashi, lo averiguare.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

 _y lo de porque es importante el tema de la Salud de Inuyasha con lo de la comida lo veran en el sgte cap. Es algo muy del anime._

 _Por cierto les dejo las edades de los personajes._

 _Kagome Higurashi 23 años._

 _Inuyasha Taisho 25 años._

 _Miroku Thomas 25 años._

 _Sesshomaru Taisho 27._

 _Sango Smith (la doc. XD) 24 años._

 _. .._


	6. Investigación

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, y como dijo LadyJ07 , si fuera mío ni loca lo hubiera puesto en la tv para que todas las chicas lo admiren. Inuyasha le pertenece a la GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

 **Aclaraciones: Sé que talvez no escriba coherentemente en algunas partes del texto, pero si pudiera saber cómo hacerlo perfecto, lo haría así q no me vayan a juzgar por la escritura.**

* * *

Gracias a todas ustedes:

 **Andrea Ojui** , Amelie Albina, **Patohf** , **bulbriouji,** GiuliiVazquez, **karencitaotakukawaii** , Iwasaki Saori, SangoSarait, Lilliana1118, Lune-Foncee, Sami Kiryuu, marcela arce, marianakawaii, veronica ramirez, corx ba, alei91, Middonaito Hanabira Taisho,

Cinthya- ni idea de kien eres pero te digo q te crees una cuenta

Bueno gracias Bulbriouji, no sé quién eres pero igual gracias. También le digo que el siguiente cap, este no, el siguiente después de esté, tendrá algo súper interesante (inukag).

* * *

 **Cap. 6: Investigación**

/…/

Con Seshomaru e Inuyasha.

Ellos estaban en un café en el centro de Tokio en la parte VIP, aislados de los demás, pues no querían que los escucharan.

—...La madre de Miroku Thomas es hermana de Naomi Higurashi. Inuyasha, cuando investigue sobre esta familia, manifestaron que solo quedaban dos únicos miembros: él y su prima de 23 años, que es hija de Naomi... Es hija de Naraku Higurashi, pero parece que ya no vive en la casa de la familia. Y esto era una especie de secreto familiar.

—Podría ser aquella chica que acompañaba a Thomas, el día que encontraron el cuerpo de la occisa… — hizo una pausa y llamo al camarero—quisiera un Macchiato y una tarta de menta…— dirigiéndose a su hermano— ¿quieres algo Seshomaru?

—Solo un Cappuccino. —Hace una pausa hasta cuando se retira el mozo—Es probable que si sea aquella mujer, también la mande a investigar.

—Yo la conocí y no me parece mala persona.

—¿Cuanto la conoces de un año, dos?— Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ja ja ja que gracioso— dijo con ironía— si hubiera sido todo ese tiempo creo que también la hubieras conocido.

—Claro.

/.../

En el departamento de Miroku

Los días fueron pasando hasta que Kagome hizo todos los trámites para enterrar a su madre. Fue muy doloroso para ella decirle Adiós.

—Miroku, mi madre dijo que mi padre la hizo su socia en los negocios del casino. — Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de café.

—Kag ahora que ya eres mayor de edad deberías saber que tu madre fue implicada en esos negocios indirectamente, ella se enteró después de que estuviera implicada hasta el cuello, tu madre me contacto cuando ae dio cuenta.

—Entonces la ayudaste, gracias— Dijo abrazándolo.

—Kag esta semana tengo que ir de viaje de negocios a Canadá, te cuidas, te dejare dinero en una cuenta de ahorros.

Pov de Kagome

Estaba totalmente sola, no estaba Miroku, ya habían pasado 2 días y aún quedaban 5 más.

Esta semana estaba haciendo mucho calor, por lo que solía andar en shorts, y tomaba muchas bebidas frías. Tocaron el timbre, ¿sería algo para Miroku? Me dirigí a la puerta con El helado que tenía y lo que vieron mis ojos me sorprendió.

Fin del pov

\\...\

Inuyasha fue al edificio de Miroku Thomas. Fue por su propia cuenta, quería aclarar algo.

Toco El timbre y cuando le abrieron la puerta vio de quien se trataba sonrió.

—No esperaba verte a ti, pero es mejor. — Dijo él con sorna.

—Tú, que haces aquí, ya te pagué, asi que no te debo nada.—Ella tenía la puerta sostenida, manteniéndolo a él afuera.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar en el dinero?, pero tienes razón, ¿puedo pasar?, o ¿me vas a tener todo el rato así?

—Pasa. —Dijo abriéndole la puerta.

 **Pov de Inuyasha**

Realmente no pensé en encontrarme con ella aquí, sin embargo era favorable, lo mejor era que se veian sus torneadas piernas, así como cuando la cambie, pero esta vez pude verlas completas. Tuve una fascinación por ellas cuando las vi por primera vez.

Mis ojos bajaron como imanes hacia sus piernas. No es que fuera un pervertido pero soy hombre, caray, soy hombre.

—Hey vas a seguir mirándome las piernas o me vas a preguntar, lo querías saber?— La escuche decir.

—También. —Dije con una sonrisa, cuando me percate del helado que sostenía, hable— Si que hace mucho calor.

—Si y no creas que me he olvidado, que me desnudabas en tu cuarto, pervertido.

—Yo tampoco lo he olvidado.— Dije, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Bueno, dime que es lo que quieres saber.

Pov Kagome

A pesar de todo, su compañía me hacía bien.

No me gustaba estar sola y siempre criticar a alguien: su mal gusto en la cocina o su mala decoración me hacía sentir mejor y él era la persona perfecta para eso.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Naraku Higurashi?— WOw eso me descompuso, no esperaba que me preguntará sobre él, en serio fue directo.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— Lo persuadí.

—¿Sabes qué es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra? —Con un tono severo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —arremetí.

—¡BASTA! este jueguito me está colmando. — Me gritó, no esperaba que hiciera eso, pero luego hablo con voz resignada—Solo responde lo que te pregunté.—Dijo pasándose su mano por el cabello, ese gesto me descompuso, se le veía lindo y sexy.

—Para que quieres saber de mis relaciones. Si me has investigado, debes de saberlo. —Respondí ya derrotada.

—Por qué piensas que te he investigado?

—Como si no, sabrías de mi padre.

—Entonces lo afirmas.

—Sí, es mi padre... pero solo biológicamente.

—Sabes que tu padre está haciendo cosas ilegales, con mi empresa—Y me miró esperando mi reacción.

—No lo dudo... Tienes una empresa?

—Lo dudabas. —

Hubo un silencio incomodo a lo que yo.

—Tienes hambre?

—No mucha.

—He dejado ayer un pastel de menta en el frigider, te gustaría probarlo?

—Claro, no creo que me haga daño.

...

—Mi padre siempre fue un hombre que me recalcaba cuando hacía algo mal «claro, tenías que ser mujer», siempre decía eso, lo peor era cuando eran mis cumpleaños, él no venía a propósito. Mi madre y yo siempre lo esperábamos, yo no podía invitar a mis compañeros, porque él o quería que un montón de mocosos invadieran su casa.

—Fue difícil, vivías como escondida.

—

—Tu padre fue quien mató a tu madre, ¿cierto?

—El muy maldito se atrevió a matarla y encima amenazarla,— Algo furiosa corrigió— Amenazarnos.

Inuyasha la abrazo, fue un largo rato y cuando se separó de ella la miro y la beso, fue un beso tierno.

—Te necesito, Kagome. —Dijo con una voz entre emoción Y esperanza.

Pov de kag

Que dijo no podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, el me confundió, a que se refería?

…

* * *

Continuara…

Sé que me he demorado mucho y lo siento ahora comprendo a mis fickers favoritas de NO PUEDO PUBLICAR ESTOY OCUPADA

.

.

.

bye bye


	7. MÁS PRUEBAS

**DISCLAIMER** -. Inuyasha no me pertenece yo le pertenezco a él (by fshngirl9313) los personajes son de Rumiko, la historia es mia.

* * *

Hola gente ya actualice, quiero mandar saludos especiales a Jazmi Dani pasos. Dani no te preocupes claro q voy a actualizar.

* * *

 **Cap 7: Más pruebas**

Kagome e Inuyasha

 **Pov de Inu**

Cuando la vi triste trate darle mi apoyo abrazándola pero un impulso más fuerte que yo, me hizo besarla. La sensación fue como manjar del cielo, sus labios eran deliciosos, en ese momento cuando la solté vi su rostro sonrojado y confundido.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Replicó Kag, en Ese momento me había dado cuenta de lo que mis acciones parecían. No debía mesclar el placer con los negocios.

—Lo siento no debí besarte.—Respondí, ella era hermosa, no suelo besar a todas las mujeres que pasan delante de mí.

—Sí, no debiste, ya no importa.—Yo tenía control, y eso lo use cuando la conocí la primera vez y le saqué la ropa. Pero perdí el control y la bese.

—Me refiero a que te necesito con pruebas y testimonio en contra de tu padre, sospecho que tú puedes ayudarnos más de lo que piensas.

—No sé cómo podría hacer aquello.

—Ya sabes que te investigué, descubrí que tu madre sabia de eso y te lo dijo, probablemente ella tomó medidas e hizo algo.

—Siempre fui invisible para mi padre, lo único que quería cuando era pequeña era que mi padre me quiera...—Y con la voz entrecortada La escuché decir—Y ahora la única persona que realmente me quería ya no está y según tú, ella dejo pruebas en contra de mi padre.

—No digas eso aun tienes a tu primo, y ahora me tienes a mí. Te ayudare, esas pruebas harán que tu madre descanse en paz.

—Tienes razón, gracias.

 **Fin del pov**

Luego del consuelo que le brindó Inuyasha, ella se sentía mejor, y podía pensar con claridad así que comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía.

—Mi primo es la única familia que teníamos mi madre y yo. Mi madre me revelo que mi padre la había incluido en los negocios estos, cuando le dije eso a Miroku, él dijo que mi madre no lo sabía, entonces supuse que él había ayudado a mi madre cuando eso pasó.

—Si es que tu primo tiene esas pruebas, necesito que me las mandes, este es mi número.— Le extendió una tarjeta, pero no era una con un numero comercial para contratos, era uno con su número personal. Ella guardó la tarjeta en unos cajones de la cocina.

 **Pov de inu**

Ella volvió a la mesa y terminamos de comer la tarta casi al mismo tiempo. Kagome se levantó del asiento y recogió la vajilla. Escuché como el grifo se abría y después el sonido del agua al caer sobre la porcelana. Me senté en el sofá y me estiré como un buen gato perezoso. Me levanté y caminé por la sala, me sentía tan cómodo con su presencia, normalmente No me desparramo en el sofá o en donde me siento.

 **Fin del pov**

/.../

5 días después.

Con Sango

—Comencé con mi carrera Hace 6 años cuando tenía 18 años de edad, pero asistí a Inuyasha Desde hace 4, Ya hace un año termine mi profesión. Su padre confió en mí porque mi madre le dijo que yo era muy capaz, a pesar de ser una practicante. Debió ser porque mis padres eran amigos del señor Inu no Taisho, por lo que confió en mí y en mis capacidades

—Pero ¿ya no lo asistes más?

—Hasta hace dos semanas aun lo hacía, pero luego él dijo que quería su vida normal, aunque no me lo dijo claramente, sé que es por una mujer. Pero aún sigo siendo su amiga y siempre charlamos: me pregunta cosas, me cuenta lo que le paso. Sé que soy una de sus pocos amigos, y debo apoyarlo.

—Lo quieres como a un hermano, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, siempre será mi tonto hermano menor.

—Te dijo algo referente a su empresa?

—Pues si comento algo corto y sencillo, hace como una semana él vino a visitarme...—Y comenzó el relato.

 _-Flash Back-_

— _Oh, hasta que por fin me visita el Desalmado de Inuyasha Taisho—Dijo con fingido reproche._

— _Hola a ti también Sango—Dijo con una sonrisa— no he podido hablar por que estaba ocupado investigando sobre una sociedad, al parecer nos están robando._

— _No te preocupes Inuyasha no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. ¿Cómo has estado?_

— _Cansado, con ese tema de la empresa tengo que buscar cada detalle importante._

 _..._

 _-Fin del Flash Back-_

—Bueno gracias por la información querida Sango.

—Hasta luego Miroku—Dicho esto, se dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

/.../

Kagome le contó a Miroku que Inuyasha Taisho habia visitado su apartamento para sacarle información, De su madre, de ella, de Naraku, le conto todo pero omitió el pequeño e insignificante detalle del beso.

Entonces él también obtendría información suya. Miroku Thomas se caracterizaba por ser un abogado eficaz y eficiente que buscaba el trasfondo de cada caso. Con la información que le dio Sango el supuso que Taisho no traía segundas intenciones de involucrarla a Kagome ni a su madre cuando revelaran el secreto de HIGU-SHO.(sociedad de empresas)

Entonces una vez descartada sus dudas, decidio llamar a Kag.

—|Hola Miroku, ¿descubriste algo?|

—|Lo que buscaba ya lo encontré, no es mala persona solo busca justicia.|

—|Ya bueno, Entonces recuerdas que Inuyasha dijo que tu tendrías algunos documentos que te dejo mi madre.|

—|Mi tía Naomi, me dejó unos documentos, es cierto y también dejo una cuenta de ahorros a tu nombre Kag.|

—|Eso va a ayudarme a hundir a mi padre, pero ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?|

—|Tu madre me dijo claramente que tendría que dártelos luego de su muerte y que te alejaras de Naraku, ella no quería involucrarte en nada de esto, los papeles y contratos me los dejo a mí, para que yo abogará por ti si él decidía involucrarte a ti también.|

—|Gracias Miroku, ¿vas a venir a comer?|

—|si, en la Tarde llego.|

/.../

 **Kagome y Miroku**

Tres horas después de la llamada telefónica llegó el abogado, al instante su prima le pidió los documentos, al cabo de media hora terminó de checarlos. Lo que había leído Kagome era sorprendente, lavado de dinero en el casino, reuniones con seudo-empresarios en el hotel, asesinatos, desvío de dinero.

Todo aquello implicaba la cárcel, los delitos tenían como rostro "Naomi Higurashi", no podía creer la desfachatez de su "padre", no, más bien si, estaba segura de ello. Sobre todo cuando encontró el acta de divorcio y el contrato de sociedad con su madre, Kag pensó que él cínicamente le había mostrado el contrato una vez que lo firmó.

/.../

Él tenía un soplón en la policía y le había dicho que alguien indago En el caso De la muerte del "administrador" de HIGU-SHO. Luego se enero de que había sido Taisho, Seshomaru Taisho el hijo de Inu no. Pensó que a la muerte del padre todas sus trancas para sus "Negocios" Estarían deshechas, pero aun así estaban hurgando donde no debían, unos simples críos que no saben nada de la vida. Porque así como supo que Seshomaru hurgaba en lo del asesinato, también se enteró que Inuyasha había estando escarbando en las finanzas de la sociedad e incluso Estaba investigando los desvíos de la cuenta de la empresa.

Esos críos no podrían encontrar algo aunque lo tuvieran en frente... Y si llegaran a encontrar algo, no tendrían tiempo suficiente—Y con ese pensamiento comenzó su plan.

* * *

 **Continuará obviamente...**

HOla chicas y chicOS pues aquí está el cap tan anhelado. ¿Qué les pareció?

Nos leemos en el prox cap. Bye bye, besOS.


End file.
